Harvard: Class of 2009
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Jamie and Eddie are in Boston for Jamie's 10th law school reunion. But they get the surprise of a lifetime during their stay.


"Are we close?" Eddie asked her husband, "I really, really gotta pee."

Jamie squinted at the street signs, "Hang on. This is the turn. We'll be there in like five minutes."

Eddie sighed and shifted in her seat, "Fine, but if I pee on this seat you have to blame Baby Reagan and not me."

Jamie laughed, "Okay, he's grounded for a week if you pee in the car."

"Or she," Eddie pointed out, flipping the radio station.

"Or she," Jamie agreed, gunning the car a little faster.

Miraculously, they made it to Harvard's campus before Eddie had an accident.

She darted out of the car as fast as her pregnant belly would allow and waddled off to the bathroom.

"Make a right!" Jamie called after her, shouldering their shared duffel bag.

"Thank you!" she shouted over her shoulder, waddling faster.

Jamie grinned, shaking his head.

He headed for the sign-in desk, filled with mild dread. He wasn't really looking forward to his 10th law school reunion. He hadn't kept up with most of his friends from school and explaining why he had become a cop wasn't exactly something he wanted to do.

The only thing that made this bearable was the fact that Eddie was on his arm. His wife, and the soon-to-be mother of his child, was thrilled to meet Jamie's law school friends. Who was he to shut down her fun?

"Reagan, Jamie," he said to the woman sitting at the sign-in desk.

She smiled toothily, "I remember you! Cassandra Jordan, we were in Clinton's legal writing class together."

Jamie gave a half-hearted smile. He had zero clue who this woman was, but he said, "Oh, right! Good to see you."

"Are you on your own?" Cassandra asked, giving him a once-over that made Jamie feel vaguely like a piece of meat.

"Uh, no," Jamie stood tall, "My wife is joining me."

Cassandra's smile faltered for a moment, but then was back in full force, "Oh! That's great! That means you'll be in a single room."

Jamie accepted the dorm room key and the packet of papers explaining the agendas for the weekend.

He leaned against the brick building to wait for Eddie to come back from the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm back," she appeared, slightly breathless, "What did I miss?"

"Some girl I was in class with flirted with me and I don't remember who she is," Jamie shrugged, reaching down to lock his fingers with Eddie's.

Eddie frowned, "Are you sure? You're not gonna sneak out on me later for a midnight rendezvous?"

Jamie smiled gently, "No. I'm not going to leave you. I love you, Eddie."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, hoping she was reassured. Eddie's pregnancy had heightened her insecurities and every so often she worried that Jamie was going to leave her for someone younger, prettier, thinner, smarter.

She slid her hand into the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed, "Okay, lamb chop."

They walked leisurely to the dorm building, Jamie pointing out various spots as they walked.

"I was sitting under that tree when Tyler Hunter started a paint balloon war," Jamie grinned.

"Paint balloon?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," a new voice interrupted, "Filled water balloons with paint and sent 'em flying."

Jamie spun around, "Hunt!"

Eddie presumed this was Tyler Hunter. He was shorter than Jamie, with a shock of red hair that was receding slightly. He looked pleasant enough though.

"Reagan! How ya doing?" Tyler Hunter also had a very thick Boston accent.

Eddie stepped slightly to the side as the two men did a handshake-hug thing, one hand resting on her oversized stomach and the other supporting her lower back.

"Good, I'm good," Jamie said and then reached for Eddie's hand, "This is my wife, Eddie."

"Hi," Eddie gave a little wave and a smile.

Tyler smiled, "Nice to meet you. Tyler Hunter, Reagan and I went through pretty much every class together at this place."

Eddie nodded, "Alright, I'll meet you later for a snack and you can tell me all about Jamie in law school."

Tyler gave a hearty laugh, "She's a good one, Jamie. So, what firm are you with now?"

Jamie winced and Eddie squeezed his hand for moral support, "I'm actually not with any firm. I don't practice law."

Tyler's eyebrows raised, "Really? What are you doing then?"

"I'm a cop," Jamie said, standing a little taller, "I just took the sergeant's exam last week."

"We're very proud of him," Eddie said, her tone daring Tyler to make a nasty remark.

Tyler nodded, "Cool, cool. Helping on that side. I'm with Cooper and Stone here in Boston."

"Defense attorney?" Jamie said, recognizing the law firm's name, "Working for the dark side, huh?"

Tyler shrugged, "Gotta make a living somehow."

He turned to Eddie, "What do you do?"

She grinned, "Detective, first grade. But, uh," she gestured to her stomach, "I'm on the desk for a while."

"Yeah, of course. Boy or girl?" He nodded towards her stomach.

"Surprise," Jamie said, "My sisters and niece are dying to know, but we wanted to be surprised."

His hand drifted to rest on the side of her stomach, his thumb rubbing circles against it.

"Well, congrats to you two," Tyler said, "I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks," Jamie said sincerely, "You with anyone?"

Tyler shrugged, "On and off. I work long hours and it's tough to find someone that'll put up with me."

"It'll happen one day, man," Jamie said, shifting the duffel bag on his shoulder, "Hey, we'll meet up with you later? I wanna drop this stuff in the room."

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler said, "I'm gonna find Cassidy, Miller, and Peters. You got my number? Come find us later."

Jamie nodded, "If we don't find you, that means we crashed. Long hours at the precinct kill us. We're in Miller's old room, so come get us if you want."

Eddie nodded, "Plus the pregnant lady can nap literally anywhere."

"I'll come find you guys," Tyler laughed, giving a mock salute and heading off in the opposite direction.

Eddie followed Jamie to their room, "He seems like a good guy. How come you never talk about him and the others?"

Jamie shrugged, "Law school was fun while I was here, but after Joe...I didn't want to, I wasn't interested in it."

"But they were your friends," Eddie said.

"I kept in touch with them for a while, but after a while it was hard. We didn't have anything in common any more and I didn't want to tell anyone I was in the police academy."

Eddie looked down at her stomach, "Are you embarrassed you became a cop?"

"No!" Jamie exclaimed, "No, this is what I was supposed to do. Besides, if I hadn't become a cop, I never would've met you."

He leaned down to kiss her, his free hand sliding up to cup her cheek.

He rested his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Eddie gave him a quick peck, "I love you too. I'm proud of you, Jamie. You're the best man I know and you should never be embarrassed to tell people you're a cop. Soon to be a sergeant."

"Let's go to the room," he said, deflecting away from Eddie's praise, "We could do with a nap."

Eddie sagged against him, "Oh my god, I thought you'd never say it. I'm exhausted."

* * *

Being in a Harvard dorm room took Jamie back to his first days at law school.

He dropped the duffel on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. The room was completely bare, now that it was July and all of the law students had moved out. As far as Jamie could tell, the bed in the room was similar to the one he had slept on; he bounced his hand on the mattress, yeah, still hard as a rock.

Eddie emerged from the bathroom, changed out of her maternity jeans and top into worn out leggings and an old NYPD shirt that Jamie could've sworn belonged to his father.

"Is that my dad's?" Jamie asked.

Eddie looked down at the shirt, "Maybe? I don't know. It was in my laundry at home. It's comfy, it fits over your giant baby, and so I wear it."

Jamie laughed, "How come when the baby is bugging you, it's mine?"

Eddie ran her hand over the swell, "I dunno. Just seems to come out. I can't believe we'll be parents in two weeks."

Jamie nodded, running his own hand over Eddie's stomach. The baby must've been asleep since there were no kicks.

"Are we ready?" Eddie asked, worrying at her lower lip.

Jamie shook his head, "Nah. Danny says no one is ever ready to be a parent. But we'll learn together, okay?"

"Okay," Eddie said, sighing slightly. She ran her hand up Jamie's thigh.

"You know, I'm not so tired anymore," she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"You sure?" Jamie said, even as his hands were running up her sides to cup her breasts.

"You ever sleep with a girl in one of these Harvard beds?" Eddie asked, unbuttoning Jamie's jeans.

"Nah," Jamie said, "Too focused on my schoolwork."

"Good," Eddie nipped at his earlobe. Jamie loved it. Along with her heightened insecurity, Eddie's sex drive was insatiable. She was constantly waking him up for midnight sex. And then there was the time she had convinced him to have a quickie in the supply cabinet at the 12th.

Jamie lifted the t-shirt over Eddie's head, enjoying the sight of her naked body. He ran a thumb over each of her nipples, loving her gasp as he groped the sensitive skin.

She arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands.

"Oh my god," she groaned, "I'm so ready for you, Jamie."

He grinned, "I know."

"Just get us both naked, okay?" She said, sighing as Jamie took his hands away to pull off his own shirt and jeans.

Eddie leaned back against the pillows to Jamie could discard her yoga pants and underwear. She was soaking wet for him and God, he loved her.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, "Jamie, I'm literally three seconds away from an orgasm, with or without you."

Jamie laughed, "Okay, okay, keep your panties on."

"That's counterproductive," Eddie teased, her laughter turning into a gasp as Jamie quickly slid into her.

He thrusted into her twice before Eddie gasped, in pain this time.

"Wait!" She cried and Jamie pulled out quickly.

"What is it?" He ran a hand over her stomach, "Are you okay?"

Eddie paused for a minute and then nodded, "Yeah. Just a cramp I think. Keep going."

She pulled him to her again, and Jamie kissed her before plunging into her again.

"Wait, sorry. Stop," Eddie winced, "Something...I feel like I have to pee again."

Jamie laughed, "Alright, let me help you up. We can finish later."

He climbed off the bed and pulled Eddie gently to her feet. She ran her hands over her stomach, steadying herself on Jamie's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be right out," she said, "All because your child couldn't move off of my bladder for one second."

She continued to grumble to herself as Jamie watched her leave.

"Uh-oh," Eddie gasped, "Jamie? We have a problem."

He bolted for the bathroom door, "What is it?"

He saw the puddle of water on the bathroom floor and laughed, "Jeez, you weren't kidding about your bladder. Head back in, I'll clean it up."

Eddie's face was white, "That's not pee. My water broke."

"What?" Jamie practically shouted, his eyes darting from the floor to Eddie's face and back to the floor.

She nodded, "My water broke. Baby Reagan is coming."

She gasped and grabbed the side of her stomach as a contraction hit.

"Okay," Jamie grabbed her arm, "Don't panic. Let's get dressed and we'll head to the hospital. Mass General is a few miles away."

Eddie nodded and let Jamie pull her into the dorm room and dress her quickly.

He grabbed their duffel bag and led her outside. They had to stop once in the way to the car for a contraction to pass.

"Okay," Jamie kissed her temple, "We'll be at the hospital soon and you can get comfortable."

Eddie shot him a glare.

"Okay, well as comfortable as you're gonna get," Jamie amended, jumping into the driver's seat and putting it into gear.

"I'm sorry you have to miss your reunion," Eddie said, practicing her Lamaze breathing.

Jamie scoffed, "I'd much rather be at the birth of my kid."

Eddie's eyes flew wide, "The baby's going to be born two weeks early. Is it going to be okay?"

Jamie nodded, "Don't worry. Sean was born three weeks early and he's just fine. Everything is going to be fine."

Eddie nodded, "Okay."

And then, in a tiny voice, she said, "Reagan, I'm scared."

Jamie reached out and grabbed her hand, resting their joined fingers on her stomach, "We're all going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

"AARRRGHHHH," Eddie screeched, gripping Jamie's hand tightly.

He refrained from wincing, instead he used his free hand to wipe the sweat from Eddie's forehead.

The contraction passed and Eddie visibly slumped back against the hospital issue pillows.

"Oh my god, this hurts," she cried, breathing heavily.

"I know, I'm so sorry," he said, brushing her hair off of her face.

"I can't believe my baby is going to be born in Boston," Eddie wailed, "This sucks."

Jamie couldn't help himself, he laughed.

Eddie smacked his arm, "It's not funny! My baby is being born in Red Sox territory."

"You're right, that does suck," Danny said, poking his head into the hospital room.

"Danny!" Eddie exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Danny strode into the room and kissed Eddie's cheek, "We weren't about to miss the kid's first kid being born."

"We?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, we," Linda appeared at the doorway, "We hopped the first flight to Boston."

Eddie burst into tears, "You guys! This is...I'm so sorry for crying."

She sniffled and blew her nose with the tissue Jamie handed her.

"Oh, let it out, honey," Erin said, "You're going through a lot."

Erin squeezed Eddie's hand as she moved next to the bed, "You're looking good."

Eddie scoffed, "Are lawyers allowed to lie?"

"She's not lying, Aunt Eddie," Nicki said, bending over to kiss Eddie's cheek, "You really do look good."

The 23-year-old folded herself into a chair by the window, "I guess we can return that mini Yankees jersey, since the baby's going to be a Sox fan now."

"Bite your tongue, Nicki!" Danny, Eddie, and Jamie all chastised at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry," Nicki laughed and held up her hands in surrender.

"Where are-AAAAAARRRREGGGHHHH!" Eddie's question was cut off by another contraction. She groped around for hands to grab and landed on Danny and Erin. They both winced slightly at her grip.

"Sorry," Eddie panted when the contraction passed, "I meant to say, where are the others."

"Dad is parking the car and Pops took the boys to grab some food," Linda said, "We ran out of the city before lunch."

"Did you grab any for me?" Jamie asked, "I'm starved."

"You're starved?" Eddie sighed, "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"And you're not going to eat until the baby's born," Linda said, "Unless of course you like throwing up."

Eddie sighed, "This is horrible. A Boston-born baby, no food, how am I supposed to make it through?"

Jamie kissed her forehead, "I'll get you the biggest slice of pizza I can find when this is over."

"I couldn't find pizza, but will clam chowder do?" Henry said, coming into the room holding a bag. 18-year-old Jack and 16-year-old Sean trailed him.

"Hey, Aunt Eddie," the two boys waved, giving her a wide birth. Neither one was overly thrilled about the whole concept of being around for their cousin's birth.

"Hi boys," Eddie waved weakly, staring jealously at the cups of chowder.

"How're you doing, Eddie?" Henry asked, patting her hand.

Eddie's response was cut off by a contraction and Henry pulled his hand away before she could grab it. Danny and Erin each took steps away from the bed too.

"Wimps," Jamie teased, gamely holding out his hand for Eddie to squeeze.

"Hey!" Danny said, "We're here for moral support, that's all."

"Mean," Eddie said, sticking her tongue out at her brother-in-law.

"Focus on bringing my nephew into the world," Danny teased her right back.

"Or my niece!" Erin interjected.

"We just want a healthy baby," Frank interrupted, leaning against the doorframe.

"We agree," Jamie said.

"Is this going to be a long time?" Sean asked from his seat on the windowsill.

"I hope not," Eddie groaned.

"It's already been six hours," Jamie supplied helpfully, "And she's only five centimeters. So, we have no idea, Sean."

"I read that women can be in labor for days," Nicki piped up.

"Nicki!" Erin, Frank, Linda, and Jamie all shouted.

"Not helping, kiddo," Danny laughed.

"Sorry," Nicki looked contrite.

"It won't be days, Detective Reagan," the doctor said, coming into the room to check on Eddie, "You're progressing nicely, so it should only be a few more hours."

Eddie nodded, "Uh, I'm sorry, but I completely forgot your name. Would you mind repeating it?"

The doctor laughed, "Of course! It's Dr. Richards."

"Thanks," Eddie said, "Again, I'm really sorry. This is not exactly what the plan was."

Dr. Richards waved a hand, "Oh, we deal with this kind of thing all the time. You just focus on bringing that baby into the world. Your doctor in New York emailed everything over, so we know what we're dealing with."

"Thanks, doc," Jamie said, "Any guess on how much longer it'll be?"

Dr. Richards pulled off her gloves, "Well, Eddie's at 7 centimeters already. So not too much longer hopefully."

She left, promising to come back in a few hours.

"Did you actually get to do any reunion events?" Frank asked, settling into a seat.

Jamie laughed, "No. We talked with Tyler Hunter for a little bit, but then we headed to the room for a nap. That's when Eddie's water broke."

Linda smiled, "What a story to tell later on."

* * *

"Okay, we're going to bring you into the delivery room to push," Dr. Richards said, "The next time you see your family, you'll be parents."

Eddie's face was white as a sheet and covered in sweat, "Oh my god, I'm not ready."

Jamie's face was a similar shade of white, "It'll be fine. You're going to do great."

"Good luck, honey," Linda squeezed Eddie's free hand and kissed her cheek.

"We can't wait to meet the little guy," Henry said, patting Eddie's hand.

"Or girl, Pops," Nicki said.

Frank noticed the growing panic on his daughter-in-law's face and leaned close to her, "Eddie, we're all proud of you. You're going to be fine and we'll be waiting when you get out."

He kissed the crown of her head and clapped Jamie on the back.

Eddie's eyes were full of emotional tears, "Thanks, Frank."

Jamie nodded at the nurses and Eddie's bed was wheeled out.

"So do we just sit here and wait?" Jack asked, looking up from his phone.

"Nah," Danny said, "We have to wait out in the waiting room."

"More sitting?" Sean grumbled.

Linda lightly cuffed the back of his head, "Go with your brother and take a lap outside. Get some fresh Boston air."

"And maybe take off that Yankees cap before you go," Henry laughed, "Don't want to get in any trouble."

Sean grinned and shoved the ratty cap into the pocket of his cargo shorts, "Nicki? You comin'?"

"Okay," Nicki shrugged, "Maybe we can find a store and pick up a stuffed teddy bear or something."

The three cousins traipsed to the elevator, bickering about what kind of toy to get their new cousin.

The rest of the family settled into chairs in the waiting room.

"I can't believe the baby is being born in Boston," Henry laughed, "Only Jamie."

"This is pretty unbelievable," Erin smiled.

"Thank God we were able to come here," Linda said, "I wouldn't want Jamie and Eddie to go through this alone."

"You know, Jamie was born two weeks early too," Frank said, "Like father, like baby, I guess."

"I hope everything is going okay," Erin said, scrolling through the emails on her phone.

* * *

"I'm going to FUCKING kill you!" Eddie screamed, crushing Jamie's hand with her own.

He winced, but continued to encourage her to push while holding one of her legs up.

"Almost there, Eddie," Dr. Richardson said, "The head is out, I just need one more big push."

Eddie caught her breath, "I can't. I can't. It's too much. I'm too tired."

Jamie pushed the sweaty wisps of hair off of her forehead, "You can do it, Eddie. Just one more push and we'll have a baby."

Eddie groaned as she felt another contraction coming on. Jamie felt her leg tense up under his hand and he gripped it tighter.

"Okay, on three, I need you to push," Dr. Richardson said.

Jamie counted with the doctor, "One...two...three."

Eddie screamed as she leaned forward and pushed.

Eddie flopped back against the pillows as she felt the baby slide out.

"What is it, Jamie?" She asked.

He leaned down and grinned, "It's a girl!"

Dr. Richardson held up the baby, "She's beautiful. Want to cut the cord, Dad?"

Jamie's eyes were suspiciously wet, "Yeah, yeah I do."

He let go of Eddie's hand and cut the cord with the medical scissor offered to him. The nurses whisked the baby away to clean her up.

"A girl," Eddie whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jamie kissed her, "Yeah. A girl."

"Here you go, Mom," the nurse said, placing the baby on Eddie's chest, "Does she have a name?"

Jamie looked down at his wife and perfect baby girl, "What do you say, Eddie?"

"Eleanor," Eddie said, picking one of the names they had liked, "Eleanor Mary. After your mom."

Jamie grinned, "I love it."

The nurse smiled, "Beautiful name. Now, we can take her to the nursery and wheel you back to recovery."

Eddie sighed, "Do I have to give her up?"

"Not for long. We'll bring her to you in a little bit so you can try and breastfeed," the nurse said gently.

Eddie nodded, brushing her finger over Eleanor's forehead, "Okay."

She reluctantly handed Jamie the baby, who then handed her off to the nurse.

"We're parents," Jamie said incredulously as they headed back to the recovery room.

Eddie nodded, looking shell-shocked, "Yeah. Oh my god, I can't believe we made that."

Jamie couldn't stop grinning, "This is insane."

"I miss her already," Eddie cried, reaching for Jamie's hand.

Jamie laughed, "Let's get you settled in the room and I'll get the nurse to bring her out."

Eddie nodded tearfully, "I don't know why I'm crying."

Jamie brushed her tears away, "It's normal."

"I don't feel normal," Eddie said, her free hand resting on her still slightly swollen stomach.

The nurse locked Eddie's bed back into place and Jamie asked her to bring the baby back.

"Of course! I'll be right back," she smiled.

Eddie closed her eyes slightly, "You'd better go tell the family."

Jamie sat on the edge of Eddie's bed, "I kind of don't want to. I want to sit with you and Ellie for a little bit."

"At least go tell them she was born," Eddie laughed.

The nurse wheeled the plastic bassinet into the room, "Someone is here to see Mommy and Daddy."

Jamie carefully lifted Ellie from the bassinet and cradled her to his chest. He completely melted when she yawned.

"God, she's gorgeous," he muttered, "Eddie, she's just perfect."

Eddie stretched her hands out, "Gimme! Don't hog her, Reagan."

Jamie laughed, "Fine, fine. Here's she is."

He gently transferred Ellie to Eddie's arms.

"Should I go get the others?" Jamie asked, looking at his watch, "They've been out there for two hours."

Eddie, without looking up from Ellie, nodded, "Sure. Bring them in to meet her."

Jamie nodded and brushing his hand over Eleanor's head, he left the room.

* * *

"Let us see her!" Linda exclaimed, hurrying into the hospital room with Erin and Nicki hot on her heels.

Eddie looked up and beamed, "Meet Eleanor Mary Reagan. Ellie for short."

Erin's eyes teared up at the baby's name and she turned to Jamie, "She's named after Mom."

Jamie nodded, "It was Eddie's idea."

Frank smiled at his son and daughter-in-law, "Mary would have loved her."

"Do you want to hold her, Frank?" Eddie asked.

Frank smiled, "I would be honored."

Jamie transferred the baby from Eddie's arms to Frank's. As soon as Eddie saw her father-in-law hold her daughter, she burst into tears.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie and Henry handed her a few tissues.

"Sorry," she sniffed, "I just...I wish my own parents were here. But I'm so, so glad that I have you guys as my family."

"Will presents for the baby help?" Nicki grinned, holding up a gift bag. Jack and Sean each held up a bag too.

"We couldn't decide what to get," Jack shrugged.

"So we got all three," Sean finished.

Eddie sniffed, "Oh! You guys are so sweet!"

"But if there's a Sox jersey in there, you're going out the window," Jamie teased.

Frank had given Ellie to Erin, and now he said, "Now, I think we've raised them better than that."

Eddie pulled a teddy bear from one bag, a stuffed monkey from the second, and a plush set of peas in a pod from the third.

"No Sox gear to be seen," she smiled, her emotions swinging back up again, "Thank you, guys. They're going straight into her nursery when we get home."

She cuddled the bear to her chest and watched as her baby girl was passed from family member to family member.

"She's got blue eyes!" Nicki grinned, "Oh man, I can't believe I'm jealous of a baby."

"I hope those don't change," Jamie said.

Eddie yawned widely, her jaw cracking, "Oops. Sorry."

"I think it's time to leave," Linda said, nudging Danny gently to get him to put the baby into her bassinet.

"No, stay," Eddie protested half-heartedly through another yawn.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Erin promised, "You need some sleep."

"And we have to find a hotel!" Henry laughed.

Jamie accepted hugs from Erin, Nicki, and Linda, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Congratulations, again!" Danny said, ushering the family out of the room.

Suddenly, Eddie and Jamie were left alone with their new baby.

"Well," Eddie yawned, "She's here. We did it."

Jamie kissed the top of Eddie's head, "Get some rest. We're gonna have a lot to do tomorrow."

Eddie hummed an unintelligible response, her eyes already closed.

Jamie stayed sitting on the bed until Eddie started snoring, just to make sure he wouldn't disturb her.

He got up and stood over Ellie's bassinet. She was so tiny and perfect.

"Hey, Ellie," he mumbled, running his index finger lightly over her cheek, "I love you so much and your mom and I are going to do everything we can to make you the happiest girl in the city."

Ellie snuffled in her sleep, her tiny nose scrunching up.

Jamie grinned, "I can't wait to bring you home to our city."

Ellie remained happily asleep, prompting Jamie to call the nurse on-duty to bring the baby back to the nursery.

He yawned and folded his body into the chair by Eddie's bedside. Life was never going to be the same, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

"Her first Fourth of July," Eddie grinned, "And of course it falls on Reagan family dinner day."

Jamie looked up from where he was changing Ellie's diaper, "Just be glad they all agreed to come here. Otherwise we'd be loading up the car with a million diapers and onesies and toys."

They'd gotten home from Boston the day before, after a very long car ride with a 2-day-old infant.

"I'm very grateful," Eddie said, leaning her cheek against Jamie's back, "And I'm also very grateful that Henry is making his famous icebox cake."

"Of course you are," Jamie mumbled affectionately. He lifted Ellie into his arms and bounced.

Eddie cooed at their daughter and made silly faces at her, "Are you ready for everyone to come, baby? Your cousin Nicki is so excited to see you again."

Ellie spit up a little on Jamie's t-shirt and Eddie took that to mean she was excited too.

The doorbell rang and Eddie grinned, "They're here."

"Ready to have out first holiday as a family of three?" Jamie asked, shifting Ellie in his arms so the baby was facing out.

Eddie squeezed his arm, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She opened the door and their apartment was filled to the brim with Reagans. Erin, Linda, and Nicki immediately ran to see the baby and Henry took the boys into the kitchen to help him set up for dinner.

"How're you feeling?" Frank asked, pulling Eddie into a hug.

"Better, now that we're home," she answered honestly, "I'm glad you all came over."

"Fourth of July is a family holiday," Frank said, winking, "And you're family."

Eddie cursed her hormones as she teared up, "Thank you."

"Now," Frank said, "You'd better go save Jamie and the baby from the women. He looks like he's drowning a little bit."

Eddie looked over to where her husband was surrounded. He did look a little overwhelmed.

"Nah," she said, "He'll be okay."

Jamie looked up and locked eyes with Eddie. He winked at her and she knew everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That one was a long one. It's just under 5K and 19 pages on Word. I'm impressed with myself haha. But, really, I had so much fun writing this one and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. **

**Please, drop me a review and let me know what you think and if you have any other prompts that you might like to see. Only a few more weeks until new Blue Bloods episodes!**

**Also, of the title, I took a little guess as to when Jamie graduated law school. I put it about a year before the actual series started. So, we'll just go on that :)**


End file.
